justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Growl
) |image = |game = |artist = (EXO-M's version used) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2013 |pictos = 110 |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |nogm= 3 |pc= / / / |gc= / / / |lc= (Files) |nowc= JDCGrowl }}"Growl" ( ) by (EXO-M's version used in-game) was planned to be on but was never released into the game before the shutdown of the game. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are an all male dance crew. P1 P1 wears a light blue jacket with orange pockets, an orange shirt, navy blue jeans, blue shoes, a dark purple glove, and a dark blue backwards cap. P2 P2 wears a light blue jacket, a light orange shirt, light blue shorts, a navy blue glove, black/orange shoes, and a yellow/black backwards cap. P3 P3 has dark brown hair, a light blue jacket, a black shirt, navy blue jeans, an orange glove, and black/white shoes. P4 P4 has full grey hair, a light blue jacket with black pockets, a black shirt, a blue glove, an orange tie, and orange shoes. Jdcgrowl coach 1 big.png|P1 (Original) Jdcgrowl coach 1 updated.png|P1 (Updated) Jdcgrowl coach 2 big.png|P2 (Original) Jdcgrowl coach 2 updated.png|P2 (Updated) Jdcgrowl coach 3 big.png|P3 (Original) Jdcgrowl coach 3 updated.png|P3 (Updated) Jdcgrowl coach 4 big.png|P4 (Original) Jdcgrowl coach 4 updated.png|P4 (Updated) Background The background is a shiny warehouse with luminous lights and opening triangle-shaped windows. Once the chorus starts, the background turns into a stage with two triangles: their left sides have two shiny lines, while the right sides have only one. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Open your arms at 90° and put them down. Gold Move 2: Smash your arms down while lifting your right knee up. Gold Move 3: Point down left and move your right arm up as if you were showing muscle. This is the final move of the routine. baby sh gold.png|Gold Move 1 Jdcgrowl gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game hiphop1 ar gold.png|Gold Move 2 Jdcgrowl gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game ending ar gold.png|Gold Move 3 Jdcgrowl gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *This is the first song by Kris Wu, even though he is only one member of EXO-M. * The coaches have a thicker outline in the coach selection menu. * P1's glove was supposed to be dark blue instead of dark purple. This Beta element can be seen in the menu icon, the cover and the coach selection menu. *Due to the game being in Chinese, the version made by EXO-M, the Chinese subgroup of the original EXO, is to be used in the game, as seen in the files.http://prntscr.com/e855ch * This is the only 舞力全开：活力派 song with Just Dance 2016-styled pictograms. ** However, some of them are in Just Dance 2017 style. * P1's avatar was found in the archives of the Just Dance World Cup website. Gallery Game Files Jdcgrowl cover generic.png|''Growl'' ( ) Jdcgrowl cover 2x.png| cover JDCGrowlP1Ava.png|P1’s avatar Jdcgrowl_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots GROWL.png|''Growl'' ( ) on the menu (modded) Beta Elements 1clap_ar.png|Beta pictogram 1 2clap2_po.png|Beta pictogram 2 2step2_mo.png|Beta pictogram 3 breakdown_sh.png|Beta pictogram 4 close_po.png|Beta pictogram 5 cool_ju.png|Beta pictogram 6 dada_ar.png|Beta pictogram 7 dadar_mo_ar_sh.png|Beta pictogram 8 gdeetouchhead_ar_sh.png|Beta pictogram 10 gdeetouchhead2_ar_sh.png|Beta pictogram 11 pose4_po.png|Beta pictogram 12 turnaround_mo_ar.png|Beta pictogram 13 turnaround2_mo_ar.png|Beta pictogram 14 turnaround4_mo_ar.png|Beta pictogram 15 yimingl mo ar sh.png|Beta pictogram 16 yimingr_mo_ar_sh.png|Beta pictogram 17 Others clap1_cl.png|Placeholder pictogram 1 clap22_cl.png|Placeholder pictogram 2 Videos EXO_으르렁_(Growl)_Music_Video_(Chinese_ver.) Just Dance Vitality School - Growl - 5 Stars References Site Navigation ru:Growl Category:Songs Category:Chinese Songs Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:2010s Category:Rap Elements Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs by Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu)